


Hungry Eyes

by Morgan (morgan32)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-02
Updated: 2009-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan32/pseuds/Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon watches John</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for cereta.

It was his smile, Ronon decided. Sheppard's smile, genuine, disarming and entirely sexy seemed ready to break out at any moment, no matter how dire the situation. Nothing got the man down.

Or perhaps it was the shoulders and the way Sheppard's broad muscles stretched the fabric of his uniform, leading Ronon's eyes down toward his waist. His torso was a perfect triangle.

And below the waist, Ronon knew there were two smooth dimples, where the heels of his hands would fit beautifully, just above the firm, muscled buttocks.

_One day, Sheppard_, Ronon mused, _your ass is mine_.

One day.


End file.
